


I (don't) like Mondays

by Ship_theboybands



Series: Every nice word I can think of [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Monday</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (don't) like Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Still not chronological. Still no master plot.

Every Monday

Jake's heels drag across the gravel like slow moving traffic.

And Ryder doesn't want that, Jake will scuff his sneakers if he's not careful.

So Ryder stands directly in front of Jake and pulls his arms over his shoulders, hauling him into his back. 

Jake protests and Ryder insists and then Jake buries his face into Ryder's neck and Ryder carries him into the school.

Every Monday.


End file.
